


纽扣

by ForN



Category: takanaka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForN/pseuds/ForN





	纽扣

在做爱方面，对方一直很擅长。

毕竟是11岁的年龄之差，技术上自然也有高低之别。想必石桥也有过青葱的樱桃时期吧，可自他与对方相识、发展成这种关系开始，这个男人已然是成熟有余裕的老手了。中居倒也乐得轻松，只管心安理得把自己全数交给对方，男人便能让他舒服到什么都不用想。

“噗，大叔，不是吧？”

他在接吻的间隙里侧开脸颊，终于忍不住喷笑出来。

覆在他身上的大个子男人一时语塞，他感受到对方一瞬尴尬的僵硬，便愈发憋不住笑意，脑袋埋在对方颈侧里笑到抖个不停。

“吵死了，小鬼！”

虽然在电视上为了节目效果经常表现出坏心眼坏脾气的模样，其实男人——起码在对面他时——始终是成熟温柔的大哥哥样子。难得见到在床上此般窘迫的男人，小孩儿简直乐呵得要翘尾巴。石桥伸手把蹭在他肩窝里的小脑袋扒拉出来摁回枕头上，气恼地用嘴唇堵住那张发出得意偷笑声的嘴。

舌头粗暴地舔过上颚，而后像是惩罚一般用牙齿咬着对方几欲逃窜的舌尖——即使这样也封不住从喉咙里跳出来的笑意。

一旦被这家伙抓住窘态，可得有被嘲弄到天荒地老的心理准备。

石桥撩起中居的衬衣下摆甩在床上，又气不过似的，顺手拧了一把对方已经挺立起的乳尖。

“大叔，不行呢~”

被掐了乳头的家伙也不羞不恼，泛红的眼尾挑衅似的眯起，舌尖故意舔过下唇。

这小鬼……被他惯得越来越猖狂了。

被床伴讽刺“不行”的大叔泄愤似地狠狠揉捏起掌心里弹软的臀肉。

让身经百战的石桥败下阵来的是床伴今天穿的牛仔衬衣。

改编期的收录间隔很长。今天时隔一个月录了特番，收录结束后，两人很有默契地来到事前预约好的酒店。

几乎是关上房门的一瞬便吻在一起。

小孩的双臂直率乖巧地搂在他脖子上，回应他的动作少见地热情而顺从。石桥引以为傲的吻技很快让这场起初势均力敌的相互索求变为由他主导的单方面侵略战。左手揽住对方瘫软下来的腰肢，右手轻车熟路地伸向青年的衣摆。

仅仅从门口跌跌撞撞栽倒进床上的这段距离，青年的外套便被他扔在地板上，牛仔裤也褪去一半。

难题便是上身这件牛仔衬衣。

“普通来说没人会扣到脖子底下最后这个扣子吧！”

“なにこの逆ギレ？”

“这个扣子是个摆设，不是用来扣的，”大叔较真儿的劲头上来了，暂且不顾小孩被自己舔吻到湿润润的唇瓣以及已然涌现了潮意的大眼睛，一味执拗地抠弄起这颗让他下不来台的小圆塑料：“不信你看，这里开口都比别的扣子小。不应该系到最上面的啊。”

“诶？大叔水平不行居然是我的错吗？”

“啧，还真敢说。”

石桥惩罚性地捏向中居的屁股。中指沿着隐秘的缝隙蹭过，身下之人漾起短促的哼声，随着他指节探入的动作，顺从地将身体打开得更大一些。

“说起来……”

男人的嘴唇在青年的脖颈上挪动，象征性啃咬出水渍，并未留下任何痕迹。

“中居君年轻时候穿衣风格比现在大胆多了。”

“什么意思，我现在不年轻了吗？”

小鬼仿佛在镜头前一般，嘴唇撅得高高的，大眼睛故意润了水汽，眉毛一耷拉，露出可憎可爱的那副样子——吃准了世人都对这个表情没辙。

“是不年轻了，Naka桑。”男人笑笑，贴着对方嘟起的嘴唇打了个响亮的啵，“已经是会穿这种保守服装的三十代了哦。”

“当年各种怨言的不也是贵明桑吗。”被他捞起来面对面抱进怀里时，小孩还在小声嘟哝着。

那是上个世纪的事情了。刚发展成这种关系没多久的那阵子，节目上这孩子经常穿着被吐槽成色情OL的谜之无袖高领毛衣。

他确实很适合这种衣服。一般人穿了会过于女气的服装，在这副某种程度上仿若女孩子的皮囊身上，竟是格外相衬。

某场收录结束后，自己多年的相方来到他的乐屋。

最会读空气的家伙——往常一直赖在自己乐屋里不走的小家伙，不知何时早就静静回到写着他大名的房间里去了。

“オレね…脇好きかも。”

相方留了句没头没尾的话，眼角携着若有似无的笑意瞥了他一眼。

当晚的石桥把届时忙到没空吃饭的小孩折腾得够呛。青年嗓子里揉了浓重的哭腔，事后对腋侧那块突兀的瘀血痕迹骂骂咧咧了许久。

结果依然搞不定这颗固执的扣子。

石桥耷拉下眉毛，半是放弃地无奈笑出来。

“就这么做吧naka桑，穿着上衣。”

“拿你没办法……”跨坐在他腿上的青年嘻笑起来，拨开石桥与纽扣缠斗的手指，将自己纤长的手指覆在扣子上，故意撅着嘴巴嗔怪：

“没想到跟贵明さん做也有要我自己脱衣服的时候。”

“之前呢？”男人单手撑在床上，另一只手揽住怀里人的腰肢，视线慢悠悠地自下而上打量他的小搭档——此时正下身赤裸，解扣子的手却被衬衣长长的袖口裹了一半；身下半勃的东西随着动作轻轻蹭在石桥的腹部，专注的表情却纯真如孩童——男人欣赏着眼前这副矛盾的画面，缓缓笑道：“哪个床伴这么不体贴，居然让ヒロくん自己动手。”

大眼睛抬起来瞥他一眼。

“跟女孩子做的时候。”

“あらまあ～ひろちゃん優しい~”

“なんで急におネエなの？”

扣子解开了。青年扬起脖颈，带着调侃与笑意眯起眼睛盯住男人，缓慢褪下上衣扔到一边。

“东西好吃，包装可真难拆。”

男人打趣，轻柔的吻落在对方小巧的乳晕上。

“唔……66分吧。”

被男人的嘴唇惹得发痒，中居一边扭动身体躲开，一边给大叔的比喻打分数，

吻从胸口落到锁骨，来到肩头。这里原本存在着标志每年夏日来临的分界线，黝黑的皮肤展露在无袖衣装遮掩不到的地方，能遮住的地方是皮肤原有的白皙颜色。

“之前是巧克力奶油味呢。”

“诶，还要继续吗，这个66分的比喻。”

“这里，”用牙齿轻轻嗑住腋侧的皮肤，引得小鬼后怕似的轻颤，“有颗大草莓来着。”

“是谁的错啊。”

说起这件事好像依然很上火似的，小孩的手掌在他脑袋上轻拍一下。

“但是现在无所谓了吧？再不会有人给naka桑穿那种衣服，给了你也不会穿。”

“‘那种衣服’是什么意思。”

“真的不会再穿了吗？那种衣服。”

“那种衣服不知道，不过起码不会再穿这种衣服了——”

嚣张的确信犯扬起桃花眼的尾巴，令人火大的得意笑容像猫爪子挠在胸口。

“谁让大叔连扣子都应付不来嘛。”


End file.
